The Phoenix's Halloween
by thatrandomyugiohgal
Summary: Edo remembers the past. 2 Halloween memories he won't ever forget.


Ff This is a one shot of Edo phoenix and his late dad on a Halloween he remembers throughout the year.

Xxxxxxxx

Edo 7 years of age had just gotten home with his dad from shopping at the local supermarket to get some sweets for later that night. This was special to the boy as it was Halloween his second favourite season. ( Christmas being his first)

When they got in Edo sat down on the sofa and asked his dad something. "Dad can we go trick or treating tonight?" His asked out of curiosity. His dad said as his set the bags of sweets onto the kitchen counter.

"It depends on you Ed. If you really want to go we won't watch the movie and eat these sweets our self's or we can stay home and do just that. " His farther stated.

Ed thought about for a minuet. His farther was patient. Then Ed spoke "Ok I want to stay here and watch that scary film with you. But can we still light up the pumpkin?"

Edo had asked because he loved the pumpkin as you can decorate it as much or a little you want.

"That's fine by me Ed. Maybe you can dress up like a hero. But would you like the movie?. Your mum didn't she was terribly frightened of it"

His farther stopped as he said that he knew that a thought of his deceased wife would make Ed cry.

Ed said nothing but just ran into his bedroom and closed the door.

His kind loving dad walked up to the closed door. Beyond that was complete silence.

Edo's farther knocked calmly on on closed door "Ed are you all right in there?" He got a tad worried when there was no reply.

Then out of nowhere Edo opened the door with excitement in his big crystal blue eyes. He was dressed up like a mini Superman. Ed ran up to his dad and gave his a massive hug.

"I love you daddy" He cried.

His farther smiled and kissed him on the cheek and lovingly.

"I love you more Ed. Your mum would be proud of you"

Ed loved his dad dearly he wouldn't know what to do if he ever got taken away from him. Then that night they watched the horror movie and ate the sweets until Ed felt sick and went to bed and fell asleep after his farther gently and with care tucked him under the duvet.

"Good night my son" He whisper before turning the lights off and walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

Mr Phoenix would never let anyone hurt his son in any world. He was just a kind hearted man just misunderstood. He didn't really like Halloween either but he would play along for Edo of course.

Just seeing his little face light up with colour, just like a Christmas (or xmass) tree. Gave Mr Phoenix all the happiness and joy he would ever need.

(The next year)

Edo missed his farther he was sure he would never get the happiness that he got while his dad was alive. Now he had a new dad, a new home, and a new lifestyle.

He wasn't sure whether or not to ask Kyle Jables ( The D ) if they could celebrate Halloween just like he had done all those previous years before. When he asked Kyle just stood still and thought on what to say then he found it with a forced smile he said "Edo we don't have time for unneeded games and that nonsense. I am a busy man and you have to study or you will never be successful. We can celebrate Christmas but not Halloween" He seemed to have shouted. That hurt poor Edo feelings. "

Ed didn't listen "why not. Me and my daddy always did some sort of thing on the 31st of October. It was amazing"

Edo didn't like to be told no without a good reason. But Kyle however was not having any of it.

"Ed I already said that we are not doing anything today that is not needed if you don't want to listen to me then you can just spend the rest of today in you're room. And when you feel responsible enough you will come to me and say sorry. Then no more talk about Halloween . Do I make myself clear?"

DD'S voice boomed. He picked Ed up and put him in his room and then Edo just looked away and sulked. Tears falling from his eyes.

Edo just whimpers and quietly said "Ok I give up"

" now that's a good boy. Now clean your room up please" DD stated trying to calm down as he didn't actually want Ed to cry.

DD had left the room leaving a now crying Edo. All Ed could do is clean the room whist grieving over the loss of his farther just under a year before.

Edo had loved his dad more than anything else in the world. When he found out that 'Daddy' wasn't coming home he saw vengeance on the disgusting minded punch who took his dad away from him. Edo had never really felt loved after that.

He knew that DD did not need to adopt him but did and that stood out to Edo. But why he wasn't sure why DD did but Ed would never have guessed the truth in a million year and beyond. But one day Ed will see justice and be thankful for doing so. But now was not that time. Ed just did as he was told and after he had apologised he just went back and had thoughts of him and his dad. "Don't worry Daddy I will avenge you someday. I love you. And Halloween" by now Edo was a mental mess. But it would be sorted in 10 years. Ten long hard years.

End.

Xxxxxxx

Hey guys hoped you liked it. I am sorry for all the Edo and DD fics but I just love them to bits also Ryo (zane) aww they are all cute and very interesting.

I am not going to write a fic everyday but just because I am sick. I am just using my time.

Hope you guys like it. Maybe you can give me any suggestions for what I should do next. It always means the world.

In the UK we spell colour differently so I didn't spell it wrong it is just because I am British and we also have 'Mum' instead of 'mom'

Hey


End file.
